Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 28
As you will notice, I have put parts of the Son of Neptune in this. I do not own the Son of Neptune, I am just using it to move the story along. ---- Nico '''H'oly crap, no! This is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad- '' "This is Percy Jackson," Hazel said with a smile on her face, but concern in her eyes. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto." Percy's face was perplexed, and I got even more worried. Somehow, I calmed myself enough to stick out my hand, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Nico di Angelo." Percy warily shook my hand. I wondered what he was doing, since Percy should have been asking me a butt load of questions. All of a sudden, he scowled. Here we go... ''"I-I know you," he said carefully with a lost look in his eyes. "Do you?" I looked at Hazel, raising my eyebrows trying so hard to keep a calm disposition. "Um..." Hazel said. She knew that I knew Percy. She knew it. "Percy's lost his memory." Hazel then told me what had happened to Percy since she saw him outside the gates. While she talked, I knew Annabeth and Jason's theory was correct, especially when Percy carried Juno (Hera) into camp. Man, Annabeth's going to kill him for that one. I was safe, Percy couldn't ruin my cover. ''But what if I say something that causes his memory to return. What will Hera do to me if this plan fails? What if-'' "So, Nico..." Hazel's voice brought me back. "I thought... you know, you travel all over. Maybe you've met demigods like Percy before, or-" I glared at her, hoping she'd stop talking, and she did. "This story about Gaea's army," I said. "You warned Reyna?" Percy nodded, "Who is Gaea, anyway?" It shocked me that Percy didn't know. Then again, he didn't remember anything Annabeth has probably taught him. "She's the earth goddess," I glanced at the ground. Saying the names of people could cause terrible things to happen, thankfully I didn't get anything, so I continued. "The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children." "Mother Earth... is evil?" Percy asked. I may have laughed; Percy still had his humor, but he was right. "Very. She convinced her son, the Titan Kronos-" ''Oops... ''"Um, I mean, Saturn- to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world. The Titans ruled for a long time. Then the Titans' children, the Olympian gods, overthrew them." "That story seems familiar," Percy sounded like he remembered, but he couldn't get a grip on the memory. I got worried. "But I don't think I ever heard the part about Gaea." I shrugged. "She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband- Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss- and gave birth to a race of giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods finally beat them. At least..." I flashback to what Hera was trying to stop. Could they really do it again? "the first time." "The first time?" Percy repeated, but in his questioning tone. He use to do this with Annabeth. Her reply was usually, "Yes, Seaweed Brain, and stop repeating me!" I accidentally looked at Hazel, and I knew by her face she was getting guilty again. Hazel Levesque, born in the place of the dead, and brought to where those who are demigods die. My dad was right when he said she needed help. Not with just getting ready for her future, but getting rid of those terrible guilty feelings that she's had ever since she learn of the giants return. "Last summer," I said, starting the conversation, "Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan War. The Romans stormed his headquarters on Mount Othyrs, across the bay, and destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared-" I looked at Percy, his face still showed he was clueless. I spoke again, trying to tread ''very ''lightly. "Um, anyway, Saturn probably faded back into the abyss. We all thought the war was over," I started to remember. I was accept at Camp Half-blood officially that day, It was one of the best I had ever had. "Now it looks like the Titans; defeat stirred up Gaea. She's started to wake. I've heard stories of giants being reborn," Jason, Piper, and Leo's quest, I thanked the gods they left me out of that one... "If they mean to challenge the gods again, they'll probably start destroying demigods..." "You've told Reyna this?" Percy asked. My jaw tensed. Reyna barely ever let me speak. ''"Tell me the truth, and then I'll listen to you, son of Pluto." ''She was like Annabeth, but about ten times, no, a thousand times less friendly to new comers. "Of course. The Roman's don't trust me. That's why I was hoping she'd listen to you. Children of Pluto... well, no offense, but they think we're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck." "They let Hazel stay here," Percy said. "That's different," I snapped. "Why?" I was about to hit Percy with the butt of my sword and hope that brought back his memory, but Hazel spoke, "Percy. look, the giants are the worse problem. Even... even Gaea isn't the worse problem. The thing you noticed about the gorgons, how they wouldn't die, that's our biggest worry," she looked at me. What was she pulling? Percy might have forgotten everything, but I knew he was still quick. He could guess Hazel's secret even if she only said thee words. I wondered if she was going to pull that, and tell Percy her secret. Does she trust him that much? What had Percy done to earn Hazel's trust? Hazel continued, "Nico and I," she said softly, which was smart, "we think that what's happening is...Death isn't-" she was interrupted by a loud shout coming from below us. There, looking like the nicest guy on earth, was Frank. I respected Frank Zhang, and I knew Hazel did too. Frank wasn't really afraid of Pluto, or Hades, kids. I think he said that he thought that death was sort of cool. I truthfully just thought he stood me because of Hazel, they looked cute together. Hazel needed someone, someone new. Frank made it to the shire, "Hey, Nico..." "Frank," I couldn't help smiling. Hazel's lite blushing was enough to make me somewhat happy. "Reyna sent me to get Percy," he turned to Percy. "Did Octavian accept you?" "Yeah," Percy said. "He slathered my panda." I wanted to bust out laughing. Only Percy could try and sound like he felt that something was normal, when it wasn't at all to him. "He..." Frank seemed perplexed, "Oh. The augury? Yeah, the teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy. But you're in! We need to get you cleaned up for the evening muster." I found that sort of ironic, seem Frank was almost completely filthy. "You're right," Hazel said as she looked at the sunset over the hills. "We'd better-" "Frank," I interrupted. "Why don't you take Percy down? Hazel and I will be along soon." "That's-" With Hazel stutter, I knew she was anxious. "-That's a good idea. Go ahead, you guys. We'll catch up." Percy looked at me one more time. It was his look of determination. He was going to figure out where I fit in his past, and I was going to work my hardest so he wouldn't. "I'd like to talk with you some more. I can't shake the feeling-" "Sure," i said quickly. "Later. I'll be staying overnight." ''Wait, what!?! I thought when I saw Percy I wasn't going to do that! "You will?" Hazel asked bluntly. ''Agreed, I'm not excited either. '' "Go on, Percy. Settle in," I said. I then turned to Hazel, "My sister and I need to talk." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page